Matt Wright Narrations
About a Boy (2002) Trailer About Schmidt (2002) Trailer * "From the director of Election. Jack Nicholson. Kathy Bates. About Schmidt." Accepted (2006) TV Spot Adventureland (2009) Trailer American Pie Presents: The Naked Mile (2006) Trailer Bad Company (2002) TV Spot Beethoven's Big Break (2008) Trailer Blade: Trinity (2004) TV Spot Bones Promos The Bourne Identity (2002) Trailer The Bourne Ultimatum (2007) TV Spot Brave (2012) Trailer The Break-Up (2006) Trailer Bring It On (2000) TV Spot CBS Evening News Promos Cellular (2004) TV Spot A Cinderella Story: Once Upon a Song (2011) Trailer Dallas Promos Dance Moms Promos Dan in Real Life (2007) Trailer Dollhouse Promos Domino (2005) TV Spot The Express (2008) Trailer * "In 1956, Syracuse University's Jim Brown was perhaps the best quarterback college football had ever seen and he was unable to become the first African-American to win the Heisman trophy. Some said if Brown couldn't do it, it might never happen. One year later, Ernie Davis took the field." Family Feud Promos The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006) TV Spot Final Destination 3 (2006) TV Spot For Love of the Game (1999) TV Spot For Your Consideration (2006) Trailer Fred: The Movie (2010) Trailer Friday Night Lights (2004) Trailer Game of Thrones Promos Gentlemen Broncos (2009) Trailer * "From the director of Napoleon Dynamite and Nacho Libre comes another unique view of the world." * "This fall...Gentlemen Broncos." Gnomeo and Juliet (2011) TV Spot Grey's Anatomy Promos A Haunted House 2 (2014) TV Spot High Fidelity (2000) Trailer The Hoax (2006) TV Spot The House Bunny (2008) TV Spot The Incredible Hulk (2008) Trailer Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) Trailer Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (2001) TV Spot Josie and the Pussycats (2001) TV Spot Keeping Up with the Steins (2006) Trailer The Kids Are All Right (2010) Trailer King's Ransom (2005) Trailer Lost Promos Lost in Translation (2003) Trailer Mad Hot Ballroom (2005) Trailer Mamma Mia! The Movie (2008) TV Spot Mars Needs Moms (2011) TV Spot Me and Orson Welles (2008) TV Spot Meet the Parents (2000) Trailer The Middle Promos A Mighty Wind (2003) Trailer Modern Family Promos Monsters University (2013) TV Spot Mulholland Drive (2001) Trailer Mystery, Alaska (1999) Trailer No Strings Attached (2011) Trailer * "Friendship has its benefits. Can you have sex without love getting in the road?" * "Natalie Portman. Ashton Kutcher. No Strings Attached." Ocean's Twelve (2004) Trailer * "Who can forget that thing they did so with that guy that time? It's payback time." * "George Clooney, Brad Pitt, Matt Damon, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Andy Garcia, Don Cheadle, Bernie Mac, and Julia Roberts." * "Ocean's Twelve. Twelve is the new eleven." The Office Promos Orange County (2002) Trailer People Like Us (2012) Trailer * "Sam needs a plan, Frankie needs a break. They're family, they just don't know it. A sister he never knew, a journey that's just begun." * "This summer, sometimes the past is a present. People Like Us." Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) TV Spot Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) TV Spot The Proposal (2009) TV Spot Raise Your Voice (2004) Trailer Ray (2004) TV Spot Red Dragon (2002) TV Spot Rush Hour 3 (2007) Trailer Safety Not Guaranteed (2012) TV Spot Seabiscuit (2003) Trailer Shopgirl (2005) Trailer * "How do you make a connection? What are you looking for? What are you searching for? What are you waiting for?" * "Based on the best-selling novella by Steve Martin. Claire Danes. Jason Schwartzman. The most important choices are the ones we're afraid to make." * "Shopgirl." Snakes on a Plane (2006) Trailer Superman Returns (2006) TV Spot Sweet Home Alabama (2002) TV Spot Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) Trailer Transparent Promos Ultimate X: The Movie (2002) Trailer Under the Tuscan Sun (2003) TV Spot The Voice Promos Wedding Crashers (2005) TV Spot The Wedding Date (2005) TV Spot Without a Paddle (2004) TV Spot The Wrestler (2008) TV Spot The X-Files Promos Yes Man (2008) Trailer * "One word can define your life. One word can change it." * "From Warner Bros. Pictures...say yes to life. Yes Man." Zack and Miri Make a Promo (2008) TV Spot Category:Narrations